Murgash
Murgash was a high-ranking Black Uruk officer who served under the Witch-king of Angmar and Lieutenant Gothmog during the Siege of Gondor and subsequent Battle of the Pelennor Fields in March 3019. He and Guritz served as Gothmog's chief officers during the initial siege, with Murgash giving the order for their orc army to first move into Minas Tirith. All three of the leaders survived the charge of the Rohirrim, however both Guritz and Murgash were killed when Aragorn II Elessar, Legolas, Gimli and the deadly Army of the Dead arrived in the place of the Corsairs of Umbar and began slaughtering orcs. He was a non-canonical character, invented for Peter Jackson's films. Portrayal in adaptations Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King When the orc army of Minas Morgul led by the Witch-king of Angmar and Lieutenant Gothmog arrived at Minas Tirith in Gondor in March 3019, Murgash, a Black Uruk of Mordor, accompanied Gothmog and Captain Guritz To the front lines of the army just outside Minas Tirith. He stood by his master's side as the heads of the Gondorian prisoners taken earlier at Osgiliath were catapulted into the city, apparently to ease the pain of those inside, before the initial siege began, during which Murgash led the orcs and uruks who attempted to use a battering ram to break down the gates to the city. However, it soon became clear that with the strength of the gate and the problem of several soldiers of Gondor firing arrows at them, the gate could not be destroyed so easily. Murgash informed an enraged Gothmog of this, and the lieutenant promptly rectified the dilemma by having his men bring out the "Wolf's Head", the massive and immensely powerful wolf-like battering ram Grond. When the gates were subsequently brought down, Gothmog had Murgash give the order to move into the city, killing anyone seen inside. Later, when the Rohirrim led by King Théoden of Rohan arrived, Murgash stood with Gothmog at the front of the gathered army preparing for the charge of the reinforcements. However, they soon realised that they were outnumbered, and Gothmog and Murgash backed away in fear as the horses reached the orcs and began trampling them. Murgash retreated and survived the onslaught as the orcs soon gained the upper hand again with the arrival of the Mûmakil and Haradrim to aide them. Murgash later accompanied Guritz to the harlond to greet the late Corsairs of Umbar who were supposedly arriving to aid them, and yelled at the pirates for their being later. However, their sarcasm turned to terror when Aragorn II Elessar and his two companions, Legolas and Gimli, were revealed to be aboard the ships. Initially, the band of rocks assumed that they could easily be dealt with, but the Army of the Dead soon swarmed off the ships and charged the orcs head-on. Despite the obvious futility of even attempting to fight back, Murgash lunged at Aragorn with a sword, only to have his head sliced off. Murgash was portrayed by Sala Baker. Appearances * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (film) * The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game (as Gothmog's enforcer) de:Murgash pl:Murgash ru:Мургаш Category:Non-canonical villains Category:Non-canonical Uruk-hai Category:Non-canonical Servants of Sauron Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (film) Characters Category:Non-canonical Deaths in Battle Category:Characters created for Peter Jackson's trilogy